Identify specific exposures among farmers that contribute to elevated leukemia and lymphoma risk in this occupational group. Also, analyze the role of organic solvents, including benezene, in the etiology of leukemia and non-Hodgkins lymphoma, and estimate the risk for leukemia and NHL from exposures to ionizing radiation. Investigate employment in the food processing industry as a risk factor for leukemia and NHL. Evaluate infectious diseases of childhood as they may influence the risk for adult leukemia and NHL.